


Let Me Jump In Your Game

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is turned on when Finn sings Hello, I Love You. Finn notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Jump In Your Game

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is set during Hell-O (first season), and the second part is somewhere in the second season, before they move to the new house.

Finn had decided to sing _Hello I Love You_ for his glee assignment. It really was a kick-ass song by The Doors, and the others seemed to think so, because they were all cheering on him, it was super cool. He was the only one to notice that Kurt, who was sitting in the back row, was short of breath and was staring at him – more than he usually was, that is.   
  
He chose a seat right next to him, because he was really intrigued. Kurt was fidgeting in his seat and he had pulled his messenger bag in his lap, as if he wanted to hide something.  
  
Wait.  
  
Did he just give Kurt a boner? Just by singing? As much as he wanted to be grossed out by the idea, he couldn’t help thinking it was the first time someone was turned on by him. Quinn and Rachel were both prudish and he never got far enough with either of them to turn them on.   
  
Now, though, he could see the effect he had on Kurt, and it felt kinda great, even though it was still a bit creepy.  
  
He’d known for a while that Kurt had a crush on him, but he never really saw him as someone with a sexuality, so it came off as somewhat of a surprise.  
  
He did his best to forget it, even thought it was kinda hard, with Kurt who wouldn’t stop staring at him in math class, which they had together. He did forget it eventually, though, after a couple of days.  
  
***  
  
Several months later, he was taking a shower in the bathroom he was now sharing with Kurt, and he started belting out the song, completely forgetting what happened last time he sang it.  
He was still singing when he got out of the bathroom, doing an air-drum solo, lost in his rock-star moment.   
  
He suddenly noticed that the room was silent; Kurt has been listening to the soundtrack of Wicked before his shower, but it wasn’t playing anymore. Finn turned on the spot to look at him, and what he saw brought him back to that day last year, to a memory he thought he’d forgotten.   
  
Kurt was staring at him, his chest heaving with each of his deep breaths. Finn could see lust in his eyes, and it was the first time he actually was the cause of something like that. Yeah, even now that he did it with Santana, she’d just looked plain bored, so he didn’t know what it was to actually turn someone on.   
  
He’d reach the end of the song, but he sat on Kurt’s bed and started it from the top again. Kurt moved his laptop from his bed to his lap, in a not-at-all subtle way – even Finn could notice he was hiding a boner, and that was saying something.  
  
So, there they were, sitting on Kurt’s bed, only separated by a foot or so, and Finn was singing. He was pulling all the stops to impress him, even to excite him more, if that was possible, but he didn’t know why. It just felt right, and he started to suspect that it wasn’t just for the sake of turning someone on – because he was starting to get horny too.  
  
Kurt was going breathless, his cheeks were reddening and he hadn’t once taken his eyes away from him.  
  
Finn couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know why he was doing this or what it meant; he just knew that he needed Kurt and he needed him now.  
  
On his hands and knees, he made his way towards him, taking the laptop from him and setting it on the bedside table. Kurt gasped at Finn’s sudden closeness. Finn hovered over him, careful not to touch him, but bringing his mouth close to Kurt’s ear. He didn’t stop singing, he only lowered his voice as he got closer to his ear.  
  
He felt Kurt shivering under him; he even started to buck his hips, in need of some touching.  
Finn was reaching the end of the song: he groaned the last “Hello”, stirring a moan from Kurt. His legs let go, half willingly and half unconsciously, and his crotch fell onto Kurt’s. They both gasped at the contact of each other’s hardness, before starting to grind erratically.  
  
Neither of them knew what they were doing, but it felt good and that was enough for them. They absolutely couldn’t stop. Finn shifted a little, keeping his hips pinned to Kurt’s but reaching for his mouth. The kisses were messy too. Nothing soft, nothing sweet, just two horny teenage boys needing to taste each other, not caring about teeth clashing or the sloppiness of it all.  
  
Kurt moaned in the kiss, biting a bit too hard on Finn’s lip and sending him over the edge. Finn’s hands grasped at whatever they could hold – one at Kurt’s shoulder, hard, and the other at the pillow.  
  
Breathlessly moaning Kurt’s name, he collapsed on top of him, panting. He felt Kurt tensing under him, his fingers digging desperately in his back as he came, probably as intensely as Finn did.   
  
Realizing he was crushing Kurt, Finn took him in his arms and rolled on his back, holding him close to his chest.  
  
Kurt waited to steady his breath before looking Finn straight in the eye and commanding:  
  
“Explain.”  
  
Finn felt all his blood come back to his head, his face reddening as he hesitated.   
  
“I – er – Last time I sang that song in glee club I noticed it kinda turned you on. I forgot all about it, and I sang it again tonight, and you looked all hot and bothered, and it kinda turned me on too – you know, because I’ve never had that kind of effect on anyone before, so it’s kinda nice to know somebody wants me – “  
  
Kurt cut in, looking annoyed.  
  
“So you’re telling me you had sex with me just because your girlfriends won’t put out?”  
  
“What? No –that’s not what I meant! I – I’m so confused.”  
  
Kurt’s face softened, giving Finn the encouragement he needed to continue.   
  
“It turned me on a lot, to see you like this, even last year. I did my best to forget it, because it confused me, but the truth his…” he took a deep breath before continuing, “I want to be confused with you.”  
  
Kurt looked at him; all the annoyance seemed to have left him. He pressed a soft kiss to Finn’s cheek before saying:  
  
“We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
